Study of replicative intermediates in adenovirus DNA replication synthesized in vitro. Study of the relationship of DNA binding proteins to early viral proteins and T-antigens. Analysis of the transcription pattern of adenovirus genomes early and late after productive infection. In vitro translation of specific adenovirus mRNA molecules. Characterization of integrated viral DNA and its transcription products in transformed rodent cells and in human cancer cells.